Meu Primogênito
by DanyMoon
Summary: É Natal na Corporação Cápsula e Bulma chega em casa com uma importante notícia. Qual será a reação de Vegeta ao descobri-la? Fic curta! Mandem reviews!


**Meu primogênito**

Nota da autora: Muito bem, pessoal, estamos com mais uma fic de DBZ. E, é claro, é sobre o meu adorado Vegeta. Espero que gostem!! E, por favor, mandem reviews!!

DanyMoon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Em sua mão, um papel. Como tremia! Estava muito nervosa ainda, surpresa, perplexa, não sabia mais como classificar. Mas, também estava feliz. E muito. Não estava esperando um presente daqueles. E que presente!!

Era véspera de Natal. A Corporação Cápsula estava cheia de decorativos, muitos feitos por Bulma e seu pai. Havia luzes que piscavam em todos os cantos, uma gigantesca árvore no centro com mil anjinhos... O clima estava de festa. Com exceção... Para Vegeta. Aquilo tudo, para ele, não passava de uma "cultura inútil dos terráqueos". Natal... O que seria o Natal? Por que ficavam tão festeiros? Para ele, era indiferente.

Apoiou-se no peitoril da janela de seu quarto. Ficou lá durante um tempo. Bulma, Bulma... Como demorava! Dissera que ia sair e que logo voltava. _Já vi esse filme..._

Vegeta sabia que algo havia mudado dentro de si. Não era por causa do Natal. E sim, por causa daquela mulher terráquea de olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos... Como chamavam sua atenção! E como o enfrentavam! Bulma era muito esperta e forte também. Uma mulher de fibra. Em suas discussões, ela sempre sabia como contornar a situação. Ficava muito magoada, às vezes chorava o dia todo. Mas, jamais na frente dos outros.

Olhou ao longe. Alguém se aproximava da Corporação. _Até que enfim!_ Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Caminhou até a entrada. Uma cena o deixou confuso. A mãe de Bulma, que já era bastante "louca", por sinal, estava chorando agarrada à filha. O pai estava segurando a mão de Bulma e parecia também festejar. _Cada dia que passa, eu entendo menos essa família..._

- Ah! Vegeta, aí está você!- falou a jovem, ao observar seu homem próximo à porta.- Eu precisava lhe falar algo, e...

- É? Eu também. Você demorou demais! Eu preciso de alguém com uma mente brilhante para consertar o computador central da sala de gravidade, já que seu pai se recusou a faze-lo!

Bulma percebera que Vegeta estava indignado e impaciente. Agarrou fortemente o papel que ainda estava em suas mãos e, sem querer, o amaçou.

- Então... É pra isso que eu sirvo, não é?- disse ela, fechando a mão com força. Estava furiosa e inconformada. Algumas lágrimas logo caíram.- Eu só sirvo para consertar aparelhos para deixá-lo cada vez mais forte?? É isso, Vegeta??

Os pais de Bulma recuaram. Perceberam que uma discussão iria se formar, naquele instante.

- Minha filha, não precisa falar...- tentou, o pai, acalmar a situação.

- Não, pai! Me deixe falar o que eu quero! Eu estou cheia dessas suas atitudes, Vegeta! Estou saturada de suas exigências!! De seu orgulho e de sua frieza!!

Aquelas palavras não pareciam afetar o príncipe dos sayajins, o que deixava a jovem cada vez mais irritada.

A mãe de Bulma se retirou do salão, acompanhada pelo marido, para que o casal pudesse resolver seus problemas com privacidade.

- O que você quer mais de mim, hein?? Eu achei que estava fazendo tudo corretamente!! Que... Que...- ela virou o rosto indignada- Eu achei que poderíamos viver juntos como um casal normal!!

Vegeta teve vontade de rir. "_Casal normal_", que absurdo! Seria impossível. Ele era um sayajin, ela uma terráquea. Os sayajins vivem por muito mais tempo do que os humanos comuns, não seria possível viver como uma família!

- Você é louca.

Aquelas palavras frias atacaram o coração de Bulma. Como ele era frio e sem sentimentos!! Como podia ser assim? Ela o amava! O amava mais do que tudo na vida! Por que ele não entendia isso? Por que não percebia que a feria quando falava tão friamente?

- Eu tinha uma coisa para dizer a você, "príncipe dos sayajins".- falou com ironia o título de Vegeta, o que o deixou irritado- Mas, é melhor esquecer.

Caminhou até o corredor, onde estava o sayajin. Ficou ali parada, com as lágrimas rolando, em frente ao corpo musculoso dele. Adorava seu cheiro, seu formato, tudo! Ela o amava intensamente! Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo com todo o fogo de seu coração, mas foi forte. Ah, sim. Nesse momento, a sua força interior se mostrou viva. Não podia deixá-lo acreditar que era fraca, não mesmo!

- Me deixe passar.- pediu, enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele ainda estava lá. Não se moveu. Estava fitando-a. Sabia que alguma coisa estava diferente nela. Estava mais bonita, mais radiante.

Abraçou-a, o que fez com que Bulma ficasse totalmente surpresa. Achava que ele sentia vontade de surrá-la por se atrever a zombar de seu título, mas...

- Você está diferente.- disse ele em um tom baixo.

- Você também.- respondeu ela, dando alguns pequenos risos logo depois.

Aquele belo momento foi logo seguido por um doce e ardente beijo. Bulma o aceitou sem hesitar. Como queria tê-lo! Como estava com saudade de seus braços fortes que a deixavam segura! De seu abraço caloroso, de sua boca maravilhosa... _Eu te amo, Vegeta..._

Pegou sua mulher e levou-a até o quarto. Como adorava ouvir o som daquelas palavras! _Sua mulher_... Era sua, sim. Somente sua.

Deitou-a na cama e deu mais um beijo de despedida.

- Não vá. Por favor...- implorou ela segurando um dos braços dele.- Fique aqui comigo. Eu preciso de... carinho...

- O que houve com você?

Vegeta estava mais do que convicto de que tinha alguma coisa diferente com ela. Estava carente, mais radiante...

- Você é tudo para mim, Vegeta. Ainda não percebeu isso? Eu não quero que você vá embora, quero que fique aqui comigo. Para sempre...- disse ela passando a mão no rosto de seu amado.

Vegeta deu mais um beijo em Bulma, e logo sentiu seu pescoço ser tomado pelos braços dela. Também não queria sair dali. Estava feliz ao lado dela. Sabia que a amava, mas evitava tentar admitir isso. Como príncipe de sua raça, teria de se casar com uma sayajin! E não com uma terráquea! Mas, sentia que somente uma mulher conseguira chamar tanto a sua atenção. Bulma...

Abriu os olhos. Olhou para a mão dela, que agora estava sobre a cama.

- O que é isso?- perguntou ao tomar o papel das mãos de Bulma.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar.- comentou- Eu estou grávida.

Os olhos do sayajin arregalaram-se por um mísero segundo. Sentiu um frio na barriga, um arrepio, mas não perdeu a pose.

- Você, o que?- tornou a perguntar, não acreditando muito no que ouvira.

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, Vegeta. Eu estou grávida. Vamos ter um filho.- respondeu ela, mostrando um sorriso em seus lábios rosados.

Olhou bem para o papel em suas mãos. "Positivo". Ela realmente estava grávida! O príncipe dos sayajins teria um filho! Um herdeiro! Seu primogênito!

- Está certo.- respondeu ele.

- Como assim "está certo"? Não significa nada para você??- perguntou ela estranhando a reação dele. Colocou mais uma vez a cabeça no travesseiro. Seria pedir demais. Sabia que Vegeta era orgulhoso. Por dentro, ele devia estar pulando de alegria. Mas, por fora... Fingia ser indiferente.

- Preciso ir.

Vegeta deu mais um beijo em Bulma e se retirou do quarto. Um filho... Teria um filho... Seu primeiro filho... Seria homem, lógico! Isso já estava certo! Estava muito surpreso. Não tinha planos de ter filhos, muito menos com uma terráquea. _Se meu pai estivesse vivo... Me mataria..._ Caminhou até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Algo, naquele momento, o deixou bastante surpreso. Pela primeira vez em vários meses, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Um sorriso de felicidade e de satisfação.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Bem curtinha, né? Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem-me seus comentários, por favor!!


End file.
